The Harp's Harem
by dcmarvelfangirl
Summary: Lucy was a revered musician and artist who was recently called to play for the kingdom of Fiore. She sat down to play in front of hundreds, including a few interested men. This is a LucyxHarem fic. YOU DECIDE THE TURNS THIS STORY WILL TAKE. A lotta drama, a lotta love. Rating will most definitely change later. (I do not own the cover image.)


**As the name and summary suggest, this is a Lucy harem fanfic. Those bearing torches my exit now for the sake of everyone who may actually enjoy this juicy story. Info on how this story is going to work is at the end of the chapter.**

Lucy Heartfilia was one of the most respected painters and musicians in the land; called to kingdoms everywhere for her beautiful artistry and music. People who watched her work said her paintings were truly magical, and people who listened to her play said that as her notes graced the heavens, the angels came to watch her play below.

The famous woman had just recently been invited to the kingdom of Fiore to paint and play in the upcoming coronation and festivities, but the new workload was incredible for her. She had only been in the kingdom for a day so her every passing moment was filled as she settled her things into her recent residence: a room at the top of one of the towers.

From her window, the young woman could see the entire valley, bustling with townspeople. The town that lay directly in the valley was Fairy Tail, and it was certainly the one that had shown the most excitement for this festival. It was also the current subject of her attention as her paintbrush glossed the canvas. The bright colors flowed from her hand as the quiet ambience from below added to Lucy's handiwork. Lost in thought, she lazily glanced over the horizon. The sun was setting across the mountains.

 _I lost track of the time! The dance starts at sundown!_ The blonde quickly put away her paints and ran out of her door to clean herself up. Tonight the palace was starting the festival with a dance. Every person in the entire kingdom was invited. Lucy was incredibly excited to play for the royal court, but she was also incredibly nervous, as she was before every performance.

Lucy dressed herself in her most stunning outfit. The the forest green dress sweeped the floor. Her long sleeves fluttered by her side, and the dress pulled tightly around her hips and around her waist. The satin flowed over her skin and spread flatteringly across her chest. Small sequins graced the front and seams of her dress. Her hair was pulled back into long curled tresses.

Lucy ran through her mental checklist. _Dress? Check. Harp? Downstairs. Looking your best?_ The blonde stood in front of her graciously provided floor length mirror and turned to all angles. Her hand came to her neck. _Oh, my pendant!_ She whisked away from the mirror to rummage through her belongings. After a few seconds her hands pulled back to reveal a small crystal pendant with a sapphire gem shaped like a crescent moon on the front. _This color certainly doesn't match the dress._ The musician rubbed her hand gently on the pendant. The sapphire flashed a bright gold before shifting to an emerald hue. _Perfect._ The young woman stood before the mirror once more, checking her appearance now that the pendant rested safely on her chest.

"You look absolutely stunning." Lucy jumped in surprise.

"Loke, I didn't hear you come in."

Her assistant laughed at the comment. "I just wanted to come check on you. You got ready alright without Virgo's help?"

The blonde threw him a scowl. "Did you not think I could handle myself for one evening? I knew what I signed up for when I told you all to take the night off."

"Milady, I know that you are quite capable, but you are about to miss your performance."

Lucy's eyes widened as she lifted her skirt and weaved her way to the door with a quickened pace. In her rush, she tripped over the carpet. Two arms caught her as she fell. The blonde found herself staring into Loke's eyes as he stood over her. A light blush graced her cheeks.

Loke saw her reaction and laughed. "Don't tell me that you're falling for me now, princess."

Lucy's cheeks blushed even more than before as she struggled to get up in her ballgown. "You idiot, just help me up. I'm already late enough as is."

The royal court sat in the ballroom, awaiting the announced musician. Whispers bounced around the cavernous room.

"I've heard that her music is from the heavens."

"She's told to be the most beautiful woman in the land."

"Have you seen her paintings? They're masterpieces!"

A certain pink-haired prince leaned against the balcony, clearly bored. "Can I leave yet? I wanna eat."

"Oh, don't be so rude. This lady is giving this performance for you, your brothers, and the entire kingdom." The queen scolded her son.

"Grandeeney, let him be. The poor sap needs to learn these lessons for himself."

The queen giggled and poked her husband. "He reminds me of someone I used to know. Care to take a guess, King Igneel?" She teased with mock seriousness.

"I was never like that!"

"Mhmm…"

The king quickly noticed his losing hand in this fight so he turned his attention elsewhere. "Laxus, Gajeel!" The two princes turned towards their father. "Take Natsu down to the ground floor and make him dance first. Today you boys will represent the Dragneel family with our people below. Make us proud."

The elder boys nodded in return and began to drag Natsu downstairs. As they began to walk among the commoners, people stopped to stare at the three handsome princes. Laxus stood strong with a permanent scowl on his mouth as he walked ahead. Natsu smiled a toothy grin and waved to a small group of girls, who all fainted promptly. Gajeel wore a similar expression to his older brother, cold and stony. Altogether, two of the princes looked like prickly cacti, and one like a friendly cat; they were an extremely intimidating bunch of men.

As the princes reached the front, Natsu turned to his brothers. "Now what? Who am I supposed to dance with?"

"Dance with whomever you choose, prat, you are a prince after all. Just make sure you do dance." Gajeel snapped.

"I would listen to him. Father is trusting for you to not ruin this chance to make make a good impression on your kingdom." Laxus pointed out calmly.

"Fine. Lemme see..." Natsu's eyes swept across the ballroom. The townsfolk almost seemed to hold their breath as the prince made a choice. "Perfect!" The prince reached into the crowd and pulled out a pretty girl with short white hair. "What's your name?"

"L-l-lissanna. Lissanna Strauss."

"Haha! That's great! Wanna dance with me Lissanna?"

"S-s-sure!"

A pair of frosty eyes stared at the jovial prince from afar. "Looks like Natsu has caught himself another hen, eh?" A short blunette joined the serious man.

"I don't know what they see in him, those poor girls." The knight replied icily.

"Oh, come off it Gray. You're just jealous that your best friend can get more girls than you can!"

"First, Levy, you know that fool is not my best friend. Second, he only gets more girls because he's the prince." Levy giggled at his response before twirling and dancing away. She mocked sadness before saying, "My heart goes out to the knight with no romantic experience." The girl then darted into the crowd before her friend could catch her.

"Rogue, are you sure this'll be worth it? The so-called goddess is quite late if I do say so myself." The blonde man tapped his foot with impatience.

"We're lucky to get to see her at all, you know that Sting. Traveling expenses from Sabertooth to this castle are quite large; plus the fact we payed to get into this performance as well."

"I know, you used our entire goddamn lifesavings to come see this performance." The two men were standing as far in the front as the commoners were allowed. Sting flirted occasionally with the girls around him, but his eyes always returned to the empty stage. Most of the crowd was unaware of the tension building in the ballroom as the famed Lucy Heartfilia became more and more late with each passing minute.

Two hooded men stood in the corner of the ballroom.

"She's late." The first figure said with boredom laced in his voice.

"That doesn't effect our mission. Stay on task."

"Jeez, you're such a bore, Mystogan. This woman is revered like a goddess. I certainly am going to watch this performance to see what they mean." The first figure chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe I can have some fun with her too if she gets to know me."

Mystogan knocked the first figure on the back of his head. "Tch, you immature snake."

The stage was set. The crowd was ready to dance, the harp sat waiting to be played. The only thing missing was the wonderful musician.

Conversation in the room dropped off completely when Lucy descended from the staircase leading into the ballroom. Her pretty face and smile dazzled the room. Eight pairs of eyes in particular opened wider at her beauty as she gracefully moved towards the king and queen.

She took a deep curtsy. "Your Royal Highness," She took another deep curtsy," Your majesty, I am deeply sorry for arriving so late. Would you like me to begin playing now?"

Grandeeney rolled her eyes at her husband's flustered face and spoke in his stead. "Of course, my darling, take all the time you need."

An awkward silence hung over the ballroom as Lucy nodded and began to walk towards the stage. The crowd parted for the girl as if she was an angel or the queen herself. Her forest green dress sweeped up on the stage and bellowed out around her as she sat down to play.

The pregnant silence seemed to draw a deep breath even further as she plucked the first string. Beautiful music swept into the room that seemed to fill every person present with an unstoppable amount of joy.

 **Of course, the eight people eligible for this Harem are Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, Mystogan, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue. I will probably be adding a few others as we move along with the story. Comment the name of the character you want to have the first shot at Lucy! Reviews and story ideas are always appreciated. :)**


End file.
